


I Will Remember

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Angel has loved three women. <br/>Disclaimer: Joss Whedon Owns All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Remember

He had loved three women. 

One turned him into a monster. 

One inspired him to good.

One proved to him life could be lived, regardless.

Each haunted him in her own way. 

Darla, with the choice she made, a sacrifice to save their son. 

Buffy, for a day in the sunlight and many more nights. 

Cordelia, for her determination and strength and belief in him. 

Each of them had shared a part of his life, a part he would never forget. 

At least, he told himself that, when he couldn't remember the color of Buffy's eyes, nor the smell of the shampoo Cordy used, nor whether Darla had a dimple or not. But he'd never forget them.

Never.


End file.
